Matchmakers or Matchees?
by korealuver
Summary: Nate Black is sent to Camp Rock due to his workaholic ways. Will he find love in this musical camp of romance? What about giggly, flirty, nervous,Shane and Mitchie? Find out in Matchmakers or Matchees. Naitlyn, Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it

He couldn't believe it. He, Nate Black was being forced to go to a silly little music camp when there was much more important things to do. He could be finalizing Connect Three's place in the music industry. Or checking the ticket sales for the upcoming tour. Oh, what about the new management-

Shane's voice jerked him out of his mental business plan.

.

"Nate? Dude, we're here! Come on! I wanna see Mitchie!"

"Oh, and I have to make a birdhouse, since _someone_ was too busy finding some voice girl," Jason piped up.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go and get this over with." Nate pushed past Shane and stepped out of the limo, taking in the familiar scene.

**Meanwhile…**

"I can't believe it!" screamed both Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar as they pulled each other into a bone crushing hug. Both of them had stayed in touch during the school year, and Caitlyn had even flown out to see Mitchie on Winter Break.

"What cabin are you in?" Mitchie asked.

"Cabin Vibe," Caitlyn answered. **A/N ( I saw that on Tess' cabin door in the movie, so, yeah…) **This happened to be Mitchie's cabin, which set the girls on another round of screaming. Finally Mitchie came to her senses and said,

"Come on, I want to see Shane!" Mitchie cried and, dragging Caitlyn with her, went to find Shane.

Let the summer begin.

**You Like? You hate? You Review! Please, Please tell me if I should continue or leave this a freaky one-shot. Peace.Love.Jonas(What the heck does that mean?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok most of you wanted me to keep writing the story so here's the second chapter

**Ok most of you wanted me to keep writing the story so here's the second chapter. Remember, this is my first fanfic so bear with me.**

**-- **

"Mitchie, I've told you a million times, I don't want to meet a jerky popstar and his groupies!" Caitlyn said exasperatedly.

"Shane isn't jerky any more, Nate and Jason aren't his groupies, and you don't get a say in this. Besides, I want you to meet Naaaaate." Mitchie answered in a sing-songy voice. She kept dragging Caitlyn up the path to the dock where Shane asked, or rather texted, her to be. Caitlyn grumbled then smiled evilly. **A/N (I like the word groupies. Groupies, groupies, groupies… ok I'll stop now. But you have been warned of my randomness!)**

**"**What about you and Shane, huh? You guys seem to be getting pretty close…" Caitlyn said in a knowing tone.

" W-What? Me and Shane. That's… No Way… I mean… uh," Mitchie stuttered. She was saved by a sudden voice coming out of her purse.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

"Oh!" said Mitchie digging through her bag, "That's-"

"Shane." finished Caitlyn smirking. Mitchie ignored her and started talking to Shane.

"Hey superstar! Yeah, I'm at the dock. So why- ohhh. Okay. Bye."

"Ooh Superstar. Someone's got a crush on the popstar." said Caitlyn smugly.

"Shut up. Shane said he would be here soon. Apparently a certain Nate Black is being dragged here." Mitchie replied.

"**BOO!!" **an all-to-familiar voice yelled.

Mitchie shrieked and jumped behind Caitlyn. There stood world famous pop sensations(although they would never admit that they were pop), Connect Three.

**Ooh! Ooh! A bad cliffy! Oh well. But I have a friend that I'd like to introduce to you. Review Monster: I am the review monster. I eat reviews for breakfast. But if you won't review, then I will eat you! **

**Story ideas accepted, and a very big thank-you to those who have reviewed so far**

**Peace,**

**Pooja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I've decided to write in Caitlyn and Nate's POV from now on. I think it's better if you know what they are thinking(insert evil laugh here) I might do some Shane and Mitchie POV during Smitchie moments but that's it. So enjoy the third chapter of Matchmakers or Matchees!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this. I OWN NOTHING!! (Except my mechanical pencil and my notebook)**

** Caitlyn's POV**

I looked at Connect Three with my famous "Gellar Glare". Seriously, why does everyone make such a big deal about them? All they do is dance around in tight jeans to over-produced music! They probably care about their hair more than their music, and I bet they don't even _write_ their own music! I was still ranting mentally when Shane spoke,

"Mitchie, did we scare wu?" he asked in a baby voice.

"Psh, no! I was just practicing my dancing, you know, for your class." she said, and started jumping up and down.

"Right…" Shane said, "But really, I missed you."

"Aw!" said Mitchie, hugging him. I saw Shane's eyes as he hugged her back. They sooo like each other! And after the lovebirds let go, there was an awkward silence. Like, extremely awkward. Me and Nate **A/N ( Yes, me and Nate. This is Caitlyn ****thinking****) **didn't know each other, "Smitchie" was staring at each other, and Jason was staring of into space. I don't think he's that smart. I swear I heard him mutter something about birdhouses. Anyway, I decided to break the ice and stuck my hand to Nate.

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn." Nate stared at my hand before grabbing it and letting go quickly.

"Nate" Awkward…

After a moment I think Jason finally caught on and said brightly,

"Hi, I'm Jason! What's your name?!"

I stifled a giggle and answered, " Hi Jason, I'm Caitlyn."

"Nice to meet you!"

What is it with silences? This time, Nate broke the ice.

"So, Caitlyn, what are you hoping to become?"

"Producer." His reaction was not what I expected.

"What? No way. In this economy, there's a one in a million chance that you will ever, ever get even an internship, let alone a producing job. Seriously, you should try for a backup dancer or something, because you probably don't have the talent for anything else."

I felt an over-whelming anger surge over me. It was like some fierce, horrendously ugly, yet extremely protective monster was in side of me. No one, _No one,_ not even Nate Black tells me I'm not talented without showing them what I can do.

I looked at Nate's sneering face,

"Yeah, well guess what popstar? You may think I don't have talent, but I have a heck of a lot more than you do! In the real world, people have work for their career, not have it handed to them with three million screaming fangirls! And it's not like you're working, unless it's on your hair. So don't you dare criticize me unless you want your ass shoved in the damn lake!!"

I turned on my heel and stomped off.

**Ooh, I cursed! I'm bad! I feel dirty ******** Anyway, two important questions: Should I pair Jason with an OC, or Ella? And should I write longer chapters with fewer updates, like now, or more frequent updates with shorter chapter? Answer in reviews! Muahahah! Anyway please review if you can. Peace.Love.Jonas. (Somebody tell me what that means!)**


	4. Chapter 4: My First Title Lol

**Hey peeps! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Don't eat me! I was **_**busy. **_**I don't think I had quite as much stuff as Sarah but she is a lot more responsible. Let's see… I had piano, soccer, and homework given by teachers who are determined to break my spine with textbooks, manga, and my mommy. For a better explained version of my mommy, she is going to be a physics professor, and let's just say pre-algebra isn't my best subject even im; in sixth grade(gasp). No, I'm kidding, I'm really a Hindi supermodel (this is for all Hindi fanfictioneers :D) who's Amitab Bachan's daughter, owns Bollywood, and is Sha Ruh Khan's best friend! You choose who I am…**

**Anyway, I write insanely long authors notes. Get used to it. Changing subjects, the winner if the Jason's girlfriend contest is … an OC! I thought since I am using their real-life ages, Ella would be way too young. You can audition for an OC part if you want, but I might just make up a character. If you are auditioning, be sure to put your height, age, hair color, eye color, name, last name if you want, what branch of music you will do(singer, dancer, ect.,) and anything else I need to know. That's all for know! (Finally! J/K)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of its characters, IPods, or the world's biggest ball of twine**

**Nate's POV**

What the heck just happened? I only told her the fundamentals of the music business. She's not going to get anywhere if she is so touchy about her skills. Like she has any. But still, there's something about her…

"I'll get her," Mitchie said, running back over the path Caitlyn took.

"Nate what was that?" Shane asked angrily.

"What was what? I just told what she needs to know, she was probably one of those ego-inflated airheads that are just fangirls-"

"Dude! You don't even know her and you're insulting her! Caitlyn rocks and she's really protective of her music, like someone I know." Shane said, giving me his famous death glare, "Man, what happened to you? You're worse than I was last year. Seriously, you used to love camp. Now you… I don't know"

"So what? People shouldn't get so touchy about their music." I said, "I bet I wouldn't blow up like her if someone insulted me or my music."

"Really… "Said Shane with an evil smile on his face. "Well, then Nate, if you must know, I've always thought you were a horrible musician. You sing like a girl! The songs you write are too cheesy, and you can't play piano, guitar, or drums to save your life!"

Guess what? I blew up. It was like some fierce, horrendously ugly, yet extremely protective monster was inside of me. No one, _No one,_ not even Shane Gray, insults my music and gets away with it!

"Yeah, well guess what jerk? If I'm horrible, I don't even know what you are! You're the one that got such a big head we had to drag you here in the first place. You care more about your hair than you're career, and you still would have an even bigger head than you do now if it wasn't for Mitchie!" I had plenty more to say, but then I noticed Shane rolling on the ground laughing so hard I thought he was going to suffocate. Not that I would have minded.

"I… can't… believe… you… fell… for…that" Shane managed to get out. He finally controlled his laughter and stood up. "But seriously Nate, now you know how it feels to have your music insulted. Can you apologize? 'Cause if you don't, she'll either kill me or Mitchie, and we wouldn't want that happening."

"Fine," I said, "After all, we wouldn't want your crush to die, now would we?"

Shane, blushing furiously, was about to answer, when Jason finally caught on and asked,

"Hey, where are Caitlyn and Mitchie? I want to ask them if they like birdhouses!"

Shane and I looked at each other and shrugged.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Jerk! Stupid jerk! Stupid ugly jerk! Stupid ugly idiotic jerk! What gives him the right to meet me, know nothing about me, and then insult my music! I can't believe him! I ran down the path to my cabin that I shared with Mitchie, threw open the door and flung myself on my (well now it is) bed. I took out my IPod and picked a random song.

_Don't say _

_That you need me_

_Don't play_

_These games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head_

'_Cause your wasting your time_

_Don't say_

_It's forever_

_Don't play_

'_Cause you had your shot_

_You better get out of my head_

'_Cause your gonna get caught!_

I smiled to myself. Mitchie and I had recorded that song, and we both liked the finished product so much we put it on our IPods. Speaking of Mitchie, she should be here soon. Just then, she burst through the door, looking slightly out of breath.

**Sorry to end it like that, but I got places to be, so, like, go away losers! (Insert smiley face here) I'm going to start a new story soon, so be sure to check it out on our profile!**

**Goodbye, my dear readers, (sniff, sniff)**

**Pooja (bursts into tears)**


	5. Conversations and Rehearsal

**Hey…. How's it going...I'm bored…So here's the new chapter… R&R…**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Mitchie burst through the door, looking slightly out of breath.

"Caitlyn! Why did you run off like that? Well, I knew… but couldn't you have ignored him or something like you used to do to Tess?"

I rolled of the bed and groaned inwardly. I knew this would come up.

"Because he's not Tess, who you can count on to insult you. He's a complete stranger, who happens to be a big celebrity, and who the press dubs kind, sweet and sensitive!" I said, making air quotes around "kind, sweet, and sensitive".

"I know, but that's not really Nate. He was just having a bad day. I saw him when Shane flew over to see me on the weekend-"Mitchie stopped and put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Poster boy flew out to see you?!" I practically screamed. Not a good choice. At that moment, Tess Tyler walked through the cabin. I could immediately tell she was different. She kind of carried herself differently, her clothes were a little plainer, it was a bunch of little things, but it was really there. She spoke shyly,

"Hey guys. Um… I know I said this already, but I'm really sorry for ruining your summer Mitchie, and you too, Caitlyn. And...I'm…I'm your cabin mate this year."

"Save it, Tess." I spat. I was_ not _in the mood.

"Cait! It's okay Tess. We forgave her _last year_." Mitchie said, glaring at me. "But that's great! I can tell you've changed."

"Thanks Mitchie, it means a lot. Now what's this I hear about a certain popstar visiting you?" Tess asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah Mitchie, I can hear the wedding bells already!" I said.

Mitchie immediately turned the color of a fire hydrant and started stuttering,

"I… it was just… w-we aren't…um… Oh wait Caitlyn, you never told Tess about Nate!" She exclaimed, eager to get the subject off her and Shane.

"Nate?" Tess asked incredulously, "Oh please tell me that you're not dating him. I… I" she said lowering her voice "went out with him the year before they became famous, and it turned out he was dating two other girls at the same time, some girl named Alex, and another named Miley. Alex was pretty cool about it, to me at least, she punched him so hard that the people at his label thought he had a purple birthmark on his face!" she said, giggling at the memory.

"What about Miley?" I asked.

"If you looked up spoiled brat, there would be a huge picture of her face in the dictionary!" she said, making a face.

"Then, no I'm not going out with Mr. Kind, Sweet, and Sensitive, and after what you told me, I don't plan to!" I said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, can you at least come to Opening Night Jam with us? You can come too Tess." Mitchie said, determined to be with Shane.

"Fine," I grumbled, "Come on; let's figure out what to wear."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**Nate's POV**

"Shane! You were supposed to play A, C, A, D7, not A, C, A, D! **(Sorry, I play piano and I had to add that in. D7 is a chord with B, D, F, and G. If you aren't associated with music in any way, tough. Lol.)**" I yelled after running through the new song we had just written.

"Jeez, Nate, calm down. We've definitely performed at Opening Night Jam before. Dude, we performed for the Queen of England! Why the heck are you nervous?!" Shane yelled back. How did he know I was nervous? No duh, I'm nervous! I just told a stranger something and got screamed at then she ran off, probably in tears. Weird girls.

"I'm not nervous…" I said uncertainly.

"Right, and I don't like Mitchie," he said sarcastically before realizing what he actually said. He turned bright red and managed to stutter,

"W-what I m-mean i-is…"

"You like Mitchie." I finished, grinning broadly.

"So what?! Sue me! Just please, _please_, don't tell Mitchie," he said dropping onto his knees, "I'm on my knees!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on we have to leave. Jason! Straightening your hair isn't _that _important!" I screamed. At this rate, I was going to lose my voice before Opening Night Jam even started. Oh, well, it's not like that Caitlyn girl will be there.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Caitlyn's POV**

Mitchie, Tess, and I walked down to the Camp Rock Theater.

Mitchie was wearing a really long, pine forest-y green t-shirt that looked like a dress with a big black belt, black leggings, and dark green flats. Tess, being Tess, wore a pair of skinny jeans that were so skinny that I thought they were tights until Mitchie quietly pointed out otherwise, a hot pink t-shirt that said "too cute for you" on the front in silver, and on the back it said, "live with it" **A/N( Inside Joke: I stole your line!)**, a silver chain belt that actually went in the belt loops, and neon pink heels so high that she was half an inch shorter than 5 foot 10 Shane. I was wearing a white ACDC t-shirt with a red vest over it, black skinny jeans, a gold chain belt, a gold headband, and red Converse.

We actually got there pretty fast considering Tess' heels. When we got there, the first thing I noticed was a certain afro-headed band member looking pretty dang shocked and nervous that I was there. This could be interesting…

**Nate's POV**

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE??

**DunDunDun!! Again, SO Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I actually wrote this chapter over the space of a week or so. Some people want to know why Nate has been such a… you know. He's more like Shane at the beginning of Camp Rock, but smarter, lol.Don't worry, Jason will be in the story more soon. The love interest is Elinka, but a big thanks to future-rokkstarr for auditioning! Ooh Ooh! I'm listening to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls … and it just ended. Random Trivia Question That Doesn't Have a Right Answer: What's your favorite JB song?**

**R&R**

**Pineapple reporting from Sunny D (Another inside joke! I'm on fire today!) :D**


	6. Ellie and Mice

**Yo, yo! Yeah I said it twice gotta problem with that?! Lol. Here's the new chapter and answering Sarah's question, the chapters are so short because I take forever to write them and I also take forever on homework so I don't have time. I'm going to do Jason's POV to get him started with his love interest. Ooh la la!**

**Jason's POV**

I had only been at the party for a few minutes and already I was bored. It was all lovey-dovey with couples and friends, and seeing as Shane was either making out with Mitchie or dancing with Mitchie, and Nate and Caitlyn were avoiding each other, I was kind of alone. You might be thinking, why does the airhead sound so smart? I'm a little smarter than everyone gives me credit for. I still like birds, but I'm not a freak, people! I snuck out of the party and went down to the docks when I heard a beautiful (girl) voice coming from the dock.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget_

_About us_

_  
_I was speechless. I had never heard such a beautiful song in my life. Including all of our songs. _  
_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
__We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_S__o- "_Darn it!"

I then remembered what had happened with Shane and Mitchie and "the girl with the voice" and decided to make a move.

"Um, hi." I said nervously. The girl jerked her head around and immediately narrowed her eyes. I saw that they were green, and they looked great next to her blond hair with darker blond highlights. I also saw a guitar and a book that said Ellie's Music on it.

"What do you want?!" The pretty girl-Ellie? - spat. I couldn't help but notice her voice. It was light and almost feathery, even when she was angry.

"Uh... I'm Jason, this is where I usually come to unwind... Sorry, I'll leave-"

The girl immediately lost her anger and looked a little shy.

"No it's okay. I'm just trying to write a song, and I can't get the chords right. Wait," she said slowly, "are you Jason White?"

"Yeah..." I replied, a little afraid of what would come next. I mean, she could be some obsessed fangirl!

"Cool! Since you're the lead guitarist of Connect Three and everything, can you help me with this? I'm still learning how to play. My name's Elizabeth **A/N(Sorry Elinka, but I don't know your full name and Elizabeth is the most common for Ellie, so that'll be your name :D) **Hannah Kerbel **A/N again(Sound familiar Sarah?) **, but you can call me Ellie, or Liz, or anything really." She blurted really quickly. Wow this girl's personality changes fast.

"Um...Okay...Ellie. So, what part of the song are you working on right now?" I asked. She seemed like a great songwriter. Who knows? Maybe she could win Final Jam!

"Right when it goes..." She played a particularly complicated part. I settled down for an evening of doing what I loved the most. (Besides bird-watching)

**Shane's POV (surprise!)**

I was looking everywhere for someone I knew. I couldn't find Jason, Nate and Caitlyn seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, I knew Peggy and Ella were on tour with Peggy's dad, there was no way I was hanging out with Tess, and I see fangirls inching closer like I was this animal. I know I'm gorgeous, but it's scary having crazy strangers after you. The worst part was, I couldn't find Mitchie and I think Nate hid my hair product! I heard a musical voice behind me,

"Feeling lost pop star?"

"It's rock star,_ Michaela_" I said, emphasizing her full name. Wow, she looked beautiful. I didn't really see what she was wearing; I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She gasped,

"How did you know my full name?"

"I have my sources."

"_Caitlyn _told you?!"

"Keep guessing."

"Lola, Tess? I don't know!"

"She's someone a little closer to home."

"Wha-my _mom_?! How did she tell you?"

"I went into the kitchen, asked for Mrs. Torres 'cause of my food allergies, then we started talking about you, and now I know your name is Michaela Devonne (pronounced Devon) Torres. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at me. Wow, she has a cute tongue... Ugh, I've got it bad. Stay focused Shane. You are the man. You are the man. You are the...chicken. Just ask her out already! She doesn't bite! What were we talking about? Oh yeah, names. This happens to me every time I talk to Mitchie.

"Why is your nickname Mitchie? No offense, but it sounds nothing like Michaela."

"Oh, um, my parents called me Mickey when I was little and when I said it it sounded like Mitchie. It stuck, but sometimes my mom calls me Mickey still."

"Mickey? But you're a girl. So I'm gonna call you Minnie, Minnie."

"Noooooooooo! Mickey and Minnie Mouse creep me out! I ran away from Mickey Mouse at Disney World! Why do you think nobody calls me Mickey?!"

"Fine,_ Mitchie,_ let's go find Nate and Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn and Nate!"

"No, Nate and Caitlyn!"

"No, Naitlyn!"

"Fine..."

**Ta Da! Sarah is sitting next to me right now and laughing. Not really, but she is really here****. Say hi Sarah!**

_**Hey wassup peoples lol. U better like the story here. If not leave. Hah jk.**_

**Ok... Ladies and gentlemen Sarah!!!!**** Oh yeah review please :D **


	7. A Beautiful Friendship

**Heh, heh, hi? Who wants to kill me? SO, SO, Sorry I was gone forever. BUT, while I was gone I was reading the first half of the Twilight series and slowly becoming a rabid fangirl. I also looked at the Twilight fandom and accidently read spoilers and whatnot. So I know about-**_**SPOILER ALERT-**_** Renesmee and Maria and all that good stuff. And I got INSPIRED to write a Twilight fanfic which will come soon. I'm pretty sure it'll be called Forgotten Sun, but I don't really know. Also, **_**please**_**, for those of you who haven't seen ISWADDR, check it out, 'cause I completely forgot where I was going with that and will most likely delete it. I'm probably going to have a Smitchie oneshot coming too, so…yeah. **_**And,**_** I'm changing the rating of this story to T, because when I think of Caitlyn, she has to have a potty-mouth. Lols. Ok, so R&R, I guess.**

**Caitlyn's POV**

I stared at Nate with my famous glare. He looked like he was having an aneurysm. Or he was constipated. I don't know, but it was funny! Instead of playing it up, I decided to show the poor guy some mercy and just work things out with him. I walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and towed him and his guitar, which he could not seem to let go of, to a corner of the room. I dropped his arm and waited. He just stared.

"What do you want?" He finally wanted to know. Seriously?

"An explanation," I waited. Again.

"For what?" Damn it, could this boy get any more stupid?

"Uh, I don't know, maybe insulting me and my music three seconds after we met, or acting like an OS!" I yelled.

"OS?" Nate asked with a slight smile. Was any of this actually sinking in?

"Old Shane retar-" I broke off because I saw Shane and Mitchie flirting and fake-fighting. Flirighting?

"What?" Nate questioned before he turned around and saw Smitchie.

"God those two are oblivious. I want to smush their heads together or something." He grumbled. Finally! Someone agrees with me! Unlike those –cough-Tess, Lola, Peggy, and Ella-cough- who want to just "let their relationship develop".

"Nate?"

"What?" He was mildly disturbed by the expression on my face.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I held out my hand, and after he caught on (slowly), he shook it.

"Okay, first order of business is Operation Smitchie!"

"God, you're a workaholic!"

"That's what they call me!"

"Really? For a second there, I thought you were America's Angel."

"Oh, so now you're calling me an angel?"

"Shut up."

**Ellie's POV (Happy Belated New Year!!)**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left  
To forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

I couldn't really think of an adjective to describe this. I mean, I was working on a song, so it was productive, but I was also talking to a celebrity, so it was AWESOME! But then, I enjoyed talking to the celebrity, so it was…relaxing? Crap, this is confusing. Seriously though, I'm working on one of _my_ songs with _the_ _Jason White_. Yeah… I should probably get back to that.

"So what do you want for the bridge? I think you should change up the melody a little for that, maybe louder, more electric?" he asked, already fingering the frets imagining what it would sound like.

"Yeah, yeah, something like this," I played a few chords and he looked impressed. That gave me an idea.

"Hey, should I use an electric guitar? It would give a little of a metallic, I'm-over-you edge and kind of surprise people. I have one in my cabin." I got up, and he followed. I came to my cabin and stopped, waiting for him to go in. He noticed and said,

"Oh, um, its 9:30, and boys aren't allowed in girls cabins after 8:00, and vice versa," he murmured, staring at the ground.

"Oh…" I said softly, feeling the heat rushing to my face, "I'll just go then," I practically ran in, grabbed my awesome hot pink and black guitar, and rushed back out. I started to head back down to the docks, with Jason, when I heard voices calling,

"Jase! Jason! Jason _Michael_ White! Where the heck are you?!" and then a different voice, a guys voice slightly deeper than the other two,

"Jason! If you don't get over here in two minutes, I will personally rip up your entire _Birdhouse Weekly_ collection!" I looked over at Jason. From his expression, you would think that he saw his puppy get hit by a truck or something.

"_Birdhouse Weekly_?" I inquired. "That's awesome, birds are my favorite animals!"

"Really? Mine too!" he exclaimed. His face became a little sadder.

"Listen, I gotta go before Shane destroys my collection. See you at breakfast tomorrow. Bye!" he waved before tearing across the campground screaming,

"Shane! I'm coming! Whatever you do, don't touch Issue 21!" I giggled before going back in my cabin. All of a sudden, inspiration hit and I grabbed my guitar.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget it  
Please don't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

The last note faded into silence and I smiled. My favorite song, that I had struggling over for months, was finally done, because of this one guy who I met two hours ago. Cheesy, isn't it?

**Ta Da! Okay, no Smitchie in this, because Naitlyn is at least kind of there! And now some Jason/Ellie! I want to say Jellie, but that sounds weird…**

**I have no idea when I'm going to update, so all I'll say is that Forgotten Sun is coming out soon.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
